Sharkface Vs Mei
Description Fire and Ice! These two polar opposite fighters clash in the ring! Can Mei fight for her world? Or will Sharkface beat her down? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX! Ecopoint, Antartica “Huh...so this is all that’s left of Overwatch. Can’t say it’s a pity.=,” A gruff voice said, marching through a freezing base, an area void of any life. In the blue of the Ecopoint, his deep grey and red armor stuck out like a sore thumb. “They’re just a cheaper version of Freelancers. … Fuck it’s cold…” Sharkface said to himself. The sadistic hunter stopped and leaned up against a wall, quiet for a moment. Carolina was supposed to be coming through here, so at this point he was just supposed to wait. “Once she’s here, i’ll just spring her from behind. Heheh...I’ll put an end to her sad story.” Meanwhile, Sharkface failed to notice the camera slowly pan over to him and zoom in. From another part of the complex, a small Chinese woman stared in worry. For a moment, she was scared. But she replaced her fear with determination. This man in armor had to be from some sort of anti-Overwatch organization! She needed to get him out, immediately… Mei Ling Zhou turned to face her small robotic companion, and then looked towards the weaponry she was crafting on her desk. With a determined nod, she stepped towards the table, knowing what had to be done. Moments later, Sharkface looked up from the ground and was instantly greeted by an icicle projectile being launched at his head. His heart beat, and rolled to the side. The Icicle sunk into the wall behind him. He turned his head back, and saw Mei standing on a platform above him, staring down in distaste. “Well well well...what do we have here?” Sharkface asked cockily, standing up and staring back in challenge. Mei reloaded her Cryo Gun while watching. “You have no business here! Leave!” Mei demanded, taking aim again. Sharkface did not flinch, and instead, took two steps forward before leaping up onto the platform. Mei gasped and took a few steps away, and Sharkface smirked beneath his helmet. “So I guess Overwatch still has a couple rats sneaking around too… Guess i’ll help pick’em off while I wait.” he said cockily, flicking his arms and showing off his wrist mounted Flamethrowers. “Y-You’ll regret this!” Mei promised, taking aim yet again. HERE WE GO! Mei immediately fired off an icicle, and another, and then another. Sharkface just held out his arms and let loose a stream of flames, much to Mei’s surprise. The icicles were liquified, and the only thing that hit the pirate was water. “Icicles? Is that the best you got?” he taunted, holding his wrists towards Mei and letting out another burst of flames. Mei squeaked, and took a leap off of the platform to the snow below. Sharkface kept up the flames however, and continued to track Mei with his arms. However, He wasn’t getting the same distance with his flames he normally got, he realized. “Fuck,” Sharkface thought to himseld when he saw the problem, “It’s too cold…” The pirate stopped firing, and leaped down after Mei, arm pulled back for a direct wind up punch. Mei watched closely, and in a blind panic, pointed her gun at the ground and pulled the trigger. Her stomach dropped as she was thrown into the air, an Ice Wall appearing where she once stood. Sharkface’s fist dug into the solidified water. “Let’s see you get past that! Mei laughed, reloading her weapon before pointing down at Sharkface. The armored man pulled his fist out and pointed his flamethrowers up at Mei, opening fire. Mei shot back, and the mix of hot and cold easily caused an enormous puff of steam to arise Sharkface and Mei, both blinded, took cautious steps back away from one another. Sharkface slowly stalked through the steam, trying to track his attacker. He got his answer when he heard a click, and a torrential stream of frost began to circle him. Sharkface growled. It was getting hard to move, and he couldn’t even see the bitch. Finally, he found himself completely trapped in ice. Movement was nearly impossible. “Aha! Try getting out of that!” Mei taunted, the steam slowly billowing away. Mei noticed that the ground beneath her was wet. While Sharkface’s armor was caught in the ice, his mouth was not. So he started laughing. Mei blinked, and her confidence wavered. Especially when the ice around Sharkface started to shake when strain was placed on it. “Heheheh...You think freezing me like some kind of popsicle is gonna stop me? You’re dead wrong, girly.” SNAP The ice around Sharkface’ arm joint broke. Mei panicked yet again, and on reflex she shot an icicle straight towards Sharkface’s mask. But since Sharkface had been looking up when frozen, the worst it did was shoot his helmet off, revealing his scarred, pained face to the world. Mei gasped, and covered her mouth at the sight. She felt pained sympathy as her brain started to attempt to decipher the inner workings of Sharkface’s brain. “There are worse things than a little chill. Like the world. Like Freelancers. Especially goody two shoes little heroes like you.” Sharkface spat, twisting forwards and completely freeing himself from the ice prison. Mei tried to step back and escape, but Sharkface was on her in a second, leaping forward and backhanding her across the mouth. Mei couldn’t shout, since Sharkface followed it up with a swift kick to the stomach that sent her spiraling back across the floor and towards a wall. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sharkface taunted, grabbing Mei out of the air and dragging her over his head, slamming her into the ice. Mei gasped, and Sharkface finally finished by kicking her prone form in a wall. She was alive. But barely. Sharkface smirked and walked forward, standing a good few meters away from the woman out of time. He reached behind his back and pulled out some grenades, looking down at Mei. He spoke. “Life ain’t a fairy tale. Case in point… the “Bad Guy” beats the “Good Guy. This world is just a cruel place.” Sharkface put air quotes around Bad and Good. Mei muttered something. Sharkface didn’t much care at this point anyways, “It was fun, but it’s all over.” He tossed the grenades into the powder in front of Mei. The rings were still on, but he didn’t need those. All he needed was a little heat. He flicked his flamethrower’s out again, and pointed to the ground where the grenades sat. “Sayonara.” BOOM!!! The snow in front of Sharkface exploded, and smoke floated up into the air. It was impossible to see through the thick blackness, but Sharkface didn’t mind the wait. He just wanted to see the job done. He stared for a moment before he heard a loud CRACK and...coughing? “You’re wrong…” Mei croaked, from within the smog. Sharkface’s eyes widened, and he raised his arms again to spout more flames, but it left him open to a small blue robot flying from the smog and hitting Sharkface directly in his head. The convict growled, and stumbled back. “Dòng zhù! Bùxǔ zǒu!” Mei cried out, stepping from her icy prison. She’d used the ice to trap herself and avoid the grenade explosion! Sharkface snarled and tried to stop towards Mei...but his feet were stuck. He looked up and down, and saw that the robot had been spouting cold wind, frost, and snow, right into the ground. And it was spreading fast. He struggled, raising his arms up towards Marshmallow to shoot it. But he only got half way. The ice spread up his armor, past his legs, his stomach, and to his arms. Sharkface screamed out, struggling with his head, trying to shoot fire, but.. The Ice was too much. It spread to his face, and slowly, his screams were snuffed out. Mei stepped out, her Cryo Gun loading an Icicle. "I am sorry it had to end like this... but our world is worth fighting for." Mei said, exhausted. She let the icicle fly, and Sharkface exploded into nothing more than chunks of ice. DBX! Results The Winner... MEI LING ZHOU! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Overwatch Vs Red vs Blue' themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:WarpyNeko930